Rage of a Demigod
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Olympus and accidentally sent to the DCU where he is taken in by a certain group of Lanterns where he learns to channel his vengeful anger in to righteous fury before he his sent back to his home universe to prevent a great disaster. (Not that one.) (Mix of multiple continuities.) (Rated for blood and violence.) (Percy x Harem.)


Rage of a Demigod

Chapter 1

Return and Begining

Okay, I know this a bit cliché of a plotline. But the Red Lanterns are my second favorite Corps and there are no fics of Percy being in their number. Now, unlike most Percy betrayal fics, this will not involve Anabeth betraying him. The main objects of his Rage are Luke, Zeus and Poseidon. Finally, yes more Halfbloods than just Percy will become Lanterns. With that said... Let's kick it up.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Universe 53: Space sector 666: Planet Ysmault: On the uninhabited planet in the heart of this part of space, a series of small yellow and red sparks began flashing, increasing their speed before two massive explosion yielded what looked to be two giant lanterns. One yellow and one red. At the feet of the lanterns lay a young man with black hair wearing a blood red trench coat with metal shoulder pads over black armor with two red lines going over his pectorals and ribs being met by a red circle. On his finger was a red metal ring with marking matching the marks on his armor. Near him wear three others in red and three beings in yellow.

Those in red were a blue Cat wearing red and black armor with the symbol in a circle above his heart and the ring on his tail, a young blonde woman wearing red and black armor with the symbol in a shield shaped pentagon above her breast , red and black thigh high boots, a red mask over her eyes, a cape with a red S in a shield shaped pentagon on the back, and a ring in her right middle finger, and a blue skinned woman wearing similar attire to the blonde only her symbol was simply drawn in black on her chest, she wore a cowl with bat wings on the side, and she had skeletal wings on her back.

One of the ones in yellow were a young woman with red skin, a small tattoo of two triangles under her left eye and short black hair wearing armor that showed partial cleavage was black on the boots, gloves and ribs and yellow everywhere else with two black circles with a strange white symbols on them over her shoulder and a yellow ring with the symbol matching on her right hand. Another was what seemed to be an orange skinned Fish man wearing similar armor with the symbol in a circle above his chest to the girl and a ring on the middle of his three fingers. The final one was a large blue monstrous creature with white fangs being shown along his mouth the four largest of which being on the side. His armor was virtually the same as that worn by the fish man and his ring was located on the third of his four fingers.

The Cat was the first of the group to wake up. He looked over to see two more ring on the ground, lifting his tail to the red one as he glowed slightly before the cat let out a sad meow and walked over to the boy in red, licking his cheek to wake him up.

The boy groaned slightly before waking up to see the Cat next to him. "Hey, Dex." He groggily said while petting the Cat before things came flooding back to him. "Dad!" He shouted as he jolted up to see the cat point at the two rings. "Identify previous owners." He said in a low voice.

;" Red Lantern ring. Former owner: Atrocitus of Ryut. Yellow Lantern ring. Former owner: Thaal Sinestro of Korugar."; A voice said from his ring causing the young man to adopt a depressed look on his face as he knelt down and picked up the red ring before biting his lip hard enough to draw blood which he then spat out forming a chain from the stream which the ring then rested on before the boy placed the chain around his neck before his armor opened up as the ring was placed on to his chest.

The young man then knelt back down and picked up the yellow ring before walking over to the red skinned woman. "Soranik." He said as he shook the girl awake.

"Percy?" Soranik asked before sitting up and looking around to see that they were alone. "We lost, didn't we?" She asked getting sad nod from Percy. "And my father?" She asked as he handed her the yellow ring which he had also made a chain for before Soranik grabbed it and held it close to her heart.

"I'm sorry." Percy said as he placed his hand on Soranik's shoulder before standing up and looking to the giant red lantern before looking down at his ring. "What universe are we in?" He asked as he was shown what he wanted to know. "Of coarse." He scowled as he looked to the sky before looking to the sky and to the direction of his old home planet.

(Flashback: five years ago. Universe 53: Sector 2814: Earth)

A younger Percy stood in the center of a Greek style room, surrounded by larger than life beings. The Greek gods. The gods saw fit to take away Percy's voice as in their arrogance, they felt any words he cold say for himself meant nothing.

"Percius Jackson." Zeus, the leader of the gods said. "You stand accused of assisting Luke Castelan in his acts against the Gods by his own admission before his execution. This council has found you guilty of these crimes." He said as Percy looked around the room, seeing looks of regret at Zeus' words from several of the gods. Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hades. Most of the other gods showed there looks of distain towards him. Percy's attention was then drawn to the god of the sea, Poseidon. His father.

"Percius." The sea god began with clear distain in his voice before holding up his hand as a blue light surrounded it. "For your betrayal, you unworthy of your weapons!" He shouted as he blasted Percy, taking his sword and Minotaur horn. "You are unworthy of being called my son!" He shouted as Percy felt the power be pulled from his body. "You are unworthy of all those you have betrayed." He said as Percy fell to the ground, cursing the fact that these gods could be so easily tricked.

As this was going on, those who were not aloud at the hearing were watching the events unfold from Camp Halfblood. Each one having different reactions. Chiron was trying to keep it together. But couldn't help clench his fists together. Annabeth was tearing up at the site of Percy having everything taken from him. It took everything Thalia had not to shoot the mirror they were watching the event through. Clarisse walked away, being unable to watch anymore, punching down a few trees as she walked. Even Dionysus crushed a wine glass in his hand in anger.

"Should we offer him the chance for last words?" Zeus asked as he summoned his Master Bolt to his hand.

"Why bother?" Poseidon asked as he looked at Percy trying to get back to his feet. Zeus simply nodded before pointing the bolt at Percy and blasting him at full force causing the boy to scream in pain.

Among his screams Percy mind began to flash to his friends, his mother, and especially to Annabeth, Clarice and Thalia. The fact that he would die with them thinking that he was a traitor and he knew the real reason why. They were afraid of him. He was getting too powerful and Poseidon and Zeus saw him as a threat. After all he'd done they were going to kill him to keep their grandeur.

His screams of pain were quickly replaced with howls of primal rage. Suddenly, unseen to the gods. A glowing red fissure opened up beneath Percy's feet, sucking him in. The unconscious, charred former demigod fell threw the brown scars of a strange alien planet, his body being held together by little more than the desire to rip out Poseidon's spine. Suddenly, a red light came shooting out at him as a red ring placed itself on his finger.

 _;"Percius Jackson of Earth 53. You have great anger in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern corps";_ The voice of the ring said as Percy's armor and coat formed around him before red energy surrounded him and lowered him to the ground at the edge of a large lake of blood in front of the giant red lantern and a large imposing shadow loomed over him before raising a clawed, armored fist and picking up the unconscious Percy with the energy from his ring as he tossed and growled before being lowered in to the lake of blood before being pulled out, now in a more peaceful sleep. The blue Cat then walked to the some stone like armored feet of the figure.

"Take him to be healed." A deep imposing voice said before Percy was once again lifted up with red and taken to a stone building with surprisingly advanced medical equipment and was placed on a bed before some sort of apparatus was closed over his torso before connecting to his vitals. "Watch over him and contact me when he awakens." The figure said before leaving the building.

(Three weeks later)

Percy, having had nearly all of his wounds healed, finally stirred from his sleep. He struggled to lift his head before seeing several strange beings clad in red armor tending to their injured comrades.

'I severely doubt Tartarus has any hospitals. So where am I?' Percy asked himself before the blue Cat floated to his lap. "Oh, hello." He said as he petted the Cat's head. "I don't guess you know where I am." He said before getting his answer.

"You are on Ysmault. Home of the Red Lantern Corps." The imposing voice said as Percy looked up to see a large red skinned creature worth a mouth filled almost entirely with canines wearing scale and magma like armor with clawed gauntlets and large spiked shoulder pads with the symbol of the ring glowing like fire on his chest.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, now slightly defensive.

"I am Atrocitus. Leader of the Red Lanterns." The creature introduced himself.

(Flashback end)

Percy snapped himself out of his recollection before walking over to the girls in red and shaking them both awake.

"Bleez, Kara, wake up." He said as both girls groaned before sitting up.

"Did we win?" The blue skinned girl, Bleez asked.

"No. It's gone. It's all gone." Percy said sadly before looking up to the red lantern.

"Kal. Tea." The blonde girl, Kara whispered with tears welling up behind her mask.

"They shouldn't have sent us away. We should have stayed to finish the fight." The blue creature said as he and the Fish man woke up next to Soranik.

"With how badly we were caught off guard, there's little chance we could have changed anything." The Fish man argued.

"Romat-Ru is right, Arkillo. All we can do now is rebuild so we won't be blindsided next time." Percy said.

"You think they'll come here next?" Kara asked as she wiped her tears and stood up.

"They're going to get here eventually. When they do, we'll be ready and I'll be sure to get some payback on furry bastard. "Percy said as he clenched his fist.

"Just make sure I get some licks in on him before you finish him off." Soranik said.

"So, where do we start?" Bleez asked.

"I can make maybe one Red Lantern at a time with my own blood until I can make a new Blood Lake here. In the meantime we should do some scouting." Percy said before laying out what they should do. "Kara, you and Romat-Ru go to Sector 2813. See if Krypton and Daxam are there. Get some big guns." He laid out, getting a nod from the two before turning to Soranik. "I guess you'll be wanting to go to Sector 1417 to see if this universe's Korugar is still there." He said.

"Yeah, I do." Soranik said, feeling happy about Percy's understanding.

"Okay, you and Arkillo go there, I'll take Bleez and Dex-Starr to Earth. I know some people who might make good additions to the Corps. I'm gonna need a spare yellow ring though." Percy said before Soranik channeled the energy from her ring and pointed it at the large yellow lantern which then shot out another ring that she tossed to Percy.

"You sure you'll be okay going there?" Kara asked.

"I know how to keep my head down. Plus I'll have Dex and Bleez with me if things go south. Plus I know how to keep myself on task." Percy confirmed.

With their tasks confirmed, the group began to glow the colors of their armors and began to fly at incredible speeds, splitting up as they went until finally, Percy, Bleez, and Dex-Starr were floating above the Earth.

"You sure you're okay to go down there?" Bleez asked after noticing Percy clenching his fist.

"I'll be fine." Percy said before looking at his ring.

 _;"Ring charge: 8%.";_ It informed him before he used his ring to open a portal before pulling out a much smaller version of the lantern on Ysmault.

(Flashback)

A fully healed Percy stood before the giant red lantern on the old Ysmault with Atrocitus.

"So this is the source of our Power?" He asked as he looked in amazement at the lantern.

"Yes." Atrocitus confirmed before he began to explain its use. "In order to access the power of your lantern and in turn the central battery here on Ysmault, you must speak the oath of the Red Lanterns." He said before looking at his ring. "In times past, when I was a different man, our oath was a bit... Darker. Since then, I have changed it to reflect the compassion that I have learned to embrace." He said before lifting his ring to the battery.

(Flashback end)

Percy placed his ring inside his personal battery and spoke the changed oath of the Red Lanterns.

 **"The power of the crimson red... Can lead your soul away from dread... And heal the deepest wounds of hate... Let no one else decide your fate."**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Now before I get a hundred complaints about it. I will explain why Atrocitus is more mellow in this. Please fallow, fav and review and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
